polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Caviteball
Caviteball is a provinceball in the Calabarzonball region of the Philippinesball. He is the "History Capital of the Philippinesball" for he played an important role in the fight for independence. He became the cradle of the Philippine Revolution, which led to the renouncement of Spanish colonial control, finally culminating in the Philippine Declaration of Independence on June 12, 1898 in Kawit, Cavite. The old provincial capital, Cavite Cityball also hosted docks for the Manila galleon, becoming an essential part of commerce between Asia and the New World. Caviteball is known to be militaristic and acts as if he were a General. Caviteball loves guns and gun shows are found all over his clay. He is an expert shooter and does not doe well with swords. In modern times, there is no more war so he no longer fights, but carries his guns with him just in case. He is very modern and civilized and knows how to use up-to-date technology, unlike his other neighbors. Caviteball knows agriculture but he does not farm anymore because he uses his time on the computer. History was born as a 1ball. Then was adopted by Spanish Empireball, USAball, Japanese Empireball, and finally Philippinesball. Relations Friends * Batangasball: My older friend. We both like traditions and guns. He knows how to use computers but after some time I became better than him. I teach him how to use modern technology while he teaches me economics. * Lagunaball: We are both modern and have lots of computers. I like playing Counter Strike with you. He is a little smarter than me. * Rizalball: I love your suman province! We both like video games, but you are better at me in shooting games, probably because that's all you do all day. I challenge you to an actual shooting duel!!!! * Quezonball: I don't know why I'm friends with you, but let's try to make the best of it. * Nueva Ecijaball: Thanks for the rice!!! He is hardworking and loves to farm, but when you challenge him to a shooting duel he doesn't give a crap. * Bataanball: He is important because a lot of people marched in his clay during the Bataan Death March. God bless all the people who died there!! Wait I was there too! We get along nowadays most of the time. He is smarter than me!!! * Zambalesball: A great Philippinesball president came from here!!! WE VOTED FOR RAMON MAGSAYSAY!!! MABUHAY!!! Other than that, I praise you for being modern and discipline. You voted Grace Poe instead of Duterte. * Bulacanball: He is also important in Philippine history. He is home to Malolosball an important city in the Philippines!!!! BEST PROVINCEBALL IN Central Luzonball!!! * Tarlacball: He too is important. He is slowly becoming conservative but for now HE IS STILL \\ SOCIALIST LIBERAL. * Manilaball: All hail Manila!!! LEAD US MANILA!!! * Baguioball: IDK why we're friends but I like being friends with you! Tagaytay is better. Enemies * Cebuball: MANILA IS BETTER!!! TAGALOG IS BETTER!!! Other than that we're fine. Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Asia Category:Chavacano Speaking Countryball